warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
White As Snow
This is a fanfiction by Mydvee~ This is the first book in the Return series. One that left will return One as white as the snow that falls One with as bleak a memory as the vision during a blizzard One that left will live again One that left will save the Clans One that left will perish . Prologue . A wiry brown she-cat cried out, "No! He's been here for too long!" A black and white tom screeched, "It would be too late for him to go!" Screechs and wails met the tom's words. "Quiet!" one voice snapped from atop the rock. Every cat turned their attention on the misty-blue she-cat. "It is never too late for one to go back to the mortal Clan." she mewed, her voice clear and strong even under the watchful eyes of many other cats, mostly former ThunderClan. "But, Bluestar, will it even be safe? He's been dead for so long..." a silver tabby she-cat growled, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Bluestar glared at her. "Yes, Moonflower." she meowed coolly. "Cinderpelt was safe." A hiss of anger from Moonflower met her words. "Cinderpelt ''was reincarnated as soon as she died!" She lashed her tail angrily, her blue eyes scorching into her daughter. A pale grey tabby tom mewed, "Calm down, Moonflower. Bluestar knows what she's doing." "''Bluestar got one of her kits killed." Moonflower snarled at him, indicating Mosskit with a flick of her ears. The grey-and-white she-kit took a step back. "She wanted to save her Clan from Thistleclaw." she mewled quietly. She didn't flinch away when her grandmother's eyes flashed furiously. "Moonflower, if you don't accept Bluestar's choice, then why are you here?" She blinked, curling her tail over her paws. Moonflower snorted, her fur bristling. She looked as if she were about to say something, but she only got to her paws and pushed through the crowd. "She's so cranky, hmmm?" Bluestar jumped and whirled around in surprise, only to relax when she saw Cinderpelt, her fluffy grey fur cloaked in a silvery-blue mist. She sighed in relief, ignoring the chuckles of the watching cats. "Cinderpelt, you know that I don't like it when you do that!" She looked back at the ThunderClan cats. "You can go now! Yellowfang and Snowfur, come with me!" The matted grey she-cat, Yellowfang, and the delicate white she-cat, Snowfur, stepped forward as the rest of the StarClan cats left. Snowfur flicked her tail as she sat down beside Yellowfang. "Listen. I wanted your opinions on if he will go back or not." Bluestar began. "As Moonflower mentioned, he could get stuck in the division between the living and the dead and dissolve. But if he doesn't return, then the Clans' survival is in jeopardy..." The blue-grey leader hated being unsure of things. Yellowfang sniffed. "If you ask me, he won't make it-" "Don't say such things, Yellowfang!" Snowfur sounded horrified. Then she looked at Bluestar, her blue eyes confident. "He's strong. He'll make it. But it's his choice, Bluestar. Only he can make it." Bluestar's ears flicked. "Alright, Snowfur." she mewed. "He shall choose." Chapter One "Mom! ''I can wash myself!" Whitekit complained. His pale blue eyes flickered up to his mother, Ivypool. The silver-and-white she-cat purred in amusement. "Whitekit, behave. Your father wants you and your siblings to look decent for your ceremonies." "Ceremony! That about... some moons away, Mom!" Whitekit protested, ducking his head to avoid Ivypool's tongue. "''Dovewing's kit is becoming an apprentice today, not us." he informed proudly. He tried to duck to one side to avoid Ivypool's tongue again, but she clapped her paw over his shoulders and held the struggling kit in place a she ran her tongue over his forehead. He squealed in anger, and Ivypool let out a purr of amusement. Silverkit, one of Whitekit's siblings, bounded out of the nursery, followed by Fuzzykit, the youngest of his littermates. Followed by them was Smokekit, Cinderheart's oldest kit, letting out roars of false anger. Fuzzykit let out a pitiful whimper as he tripped, falling flat on his face. Smokekit skidded to a halt beside the little white tom and purred in amusement. "C'mon, Fuzzykit. I didn't mean to make you trip." He flicked his short tail as he offered a paw to his friend. Fuzzykit looked at him blankly. Smokekit looked confused. He put down his paw and waved it in front of the other kit's face. "Uh... Fuzzyki-" "Oh, uh, yeah..." Fuzzykit muttered and clambered to his paws. "S'rry." he mumbled. Silverkit had returned from her hiding spot to see what the trouble was. "What's wrong?" she asked loudly. Whitekit rolled his eyes. Silverkit always had to be the center of attention, no matter what. "Oh, it's nothing. Fuzzykit just tripped, that's all~" Smokekit meowed, prodding Fuzzykit's fluffy flank with his tiny paw. Fuzzykit leapt away, his eyes wide. "Wha' did I do?" he screeched loudly. Whitekit flinched away as Ivypool got to her paws. Fuzzykit looked at her and whimpered, sinking to the ground. His fuzzy white pelt was sticking up in all directions, and Ivypool smoothed the fur on his shoulders with her tongue. The silvery-white she-cat picked up Fuzzykit by the scruff of his neck, and the kit went limp instantly. Their mother padded away swiftly, the tiny kitten in tow. "Smokekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~!" a sing-songy yowl sounded from the nursey. Smokekit didn't have any time to react as a silver she-kit with black tabby stripes launched herself from the bramble nursery toward him. "Featherkit, wai-" He was thrown over by Featherkit, the she-kit purring in laughter. "Gotcha!" Featherkit laughed, flicking Smokekit's ear with her tail. Whitekit stifled a laugh as Smokekit threw him an embarrassed glance. "Where were youuuu~?" Featherkit asked worriedly. "I missed you soooooo much! You know that I get worried easily~" "Yeah. Very." Smokekit mumbled. He pushed Featherkit away and stood up, shaking dust off his pelt. Whitekit, wanting to help Smokekit escape Featherkit, suggested, "Why don't we go to the elders' den?" Smokekit nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's do that." Silverkit bounded ahead, followed by Featherkit and Smokekit. Whitekit dashed ahead, tumbling into the den. He looked up and saw Greystripe, Dustpelt, and Twitch, a loner that had seeked shelter from the Clan. In Whitekit's opinion, Twitch was just an old flea-bag that ate and slept all day instead of being useful. Featherkit bounded up to Greystripe and trilled, "Tell us a story, Grey!" The long-furred grey tom blinked, then meowed, "It's Grey''stripe'', Featherkit." The old tom flicked his tail in annoyance, then grumbled, "I guess... one story and that's all. Then you can bug Dustpelt over there." He nodded toward the dusty-brown tom, who was stretched out in his nest and snoring loudly. "Lazy furball..." the dark-grey elder muttered. "Tell a story!" Featherkit whined, looking up at him with large blue eyes. Whitekit rolled his eyes, but seated himself next to Silverkit. Featherkit pressed against Smokekit, but the tom scooted away from her, pressing himself between Whitekit and Silverkit. Featherkit was about to say something, but Greystripe cleared his throat. He rasped, "I'm going to tell you about the time Firestar and I became apprentices." Featherkit groaned. "But that's boring!" "It's still a story!" Greystripe snapped, glaring at her. Then he curled his fluffy tail around his paws. "So we were at ShadowClan, while Brokenstar was the leader. And-" "You and Firestar helped fight to drive Brokenstar away, along with other ThunderClan warriors!" Whitekit meowed, bouncing from paw to paw. Greystripe looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "Oh? Have I told you this story before?" Whitekit shrugged. "No. I guess I heard it from Dustpelt or some-" "Eh? What about Dustpelt?" Dustpelt stirred, looking up. He was half-deaf and almost completely blind. "Who's Dustpelt?" Greystripe's eye twitched. "You are Dustpelt, mouse-brain." "Who am I? Dustpelt or Mousebrain?" the pale-brown elder asked, tilting his head to one side curiously. "You're- okay, you kits had better leave. Sorry." Greystripe meowed, then turned back to Dustpelt. The four kits obeyed, not wanting to see the two elders argue. Whitekit blinked and looked at Featherkit, ears perked. "Isn't your apprentice ceremony today?" Just then, Bramblestar's yowl filled the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Featherkit bounded up to the bottom of the rockpile and gazed up at Bramblestar. Whitekit followed Silverkit and Smokekit to sit in front of the nursery, laying down to watch the older kit get apprenticed. Whitekit glanced to the side to see Ivypool padding back toward them, looking upset. "Mom?" he asked as she sat beside him. "What's wrong?" Ivypool shook her head slightly. "Where's Fuzzykit?" Silverkit asked, his tail waving. "The medicine den." the white-and-silver queen replied, seeming distracted. "Is he deaf?" Whitekit asked instantly. The other three looked at him, their eyes wide. Ivypool gasped, "But how did you-?" "I-I don't know..." Whitekit stammered, getting to his paws and backing away. Smokekit blinked at him and waved his tail, beckoning Whitekit back. The white kit sat beside him uneasily. How had he known? He hadn't been told by anyone... Distractedly, he watched as Featherkit - now Featherpaw - was congratulated by the warriors and apprentices of the Clan. Chapter Two -tbc- Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions